


Touch Starved Sammy

by waywardsonwinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Drunk Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester is Missing, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Praise Kink, Touch-Starved, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsonwinchester67/pseuds/waywardsonwinchester67
Summary: Sam’s love language is touch. Sam happily takes all the physical contact he can get. Dean, on the other hand, not so much- until he sees how happy it makes Sam.Dean also discovers that Sam has a praise kink in the process.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Touch Starved Sammy

Sam’s love language is touch. Even early on set in his life the boy had enjoyed being cuddled, petted, hugged, tickled, basically every form of physical contact he could receive from his mother, father, and even young dean. 

Dean, not so much. Dean preferred to keep his own space and pass on the snuggles and physical contact as a child. He always did have a soft spot for his baby brother though, and would often allow Sam to invade his personal space seeing as it made the younger boy most comfortable. He tended to tolerate Sam much more than his parents in his space as a child. He did allowed his mother a hug or cuddle every now and again, but his father nearly never- but John didn’t care for the contact much either unless it was Mary. 

Loosing their mother at such a young age, Dean found himself straying from physical contact even more. John occasionally tried to offer but Dean would always wiggle away and settle himself alone. Sammy was like a leech as a child though. He was constantly clinging to Dean’s leg, following him around, climbing into his lap, snuggling against him in the car or on the couch, trying to hold his hand, just wanting to always be with the older boy. 

John tolerated the cuddles and provided comfort to his youngest son for the first two or three years of his life whenever Sam couldn’t get Dean to participate, but distanced himself shortly after his youngest boy turned three. Dean was left to deal with the younger boy after then and was met with a very fussy Sam if he wouldn’t participate. 

Generally, Dean gave him his way and would allow the boy to slip under his arm, or lay his head in his lap while he gently stroked his hair of rubbed his back or just allowed him to rest against him. 

Unfortunately for Sam, as the two boys grew older, John started to tolerate the touches much less.

——————————-

“Stop with all the girly shit.” John huffed, placing the freshly cleaned blade on the table of the small motel room the boys currently resided in. 

“What girly shit ?” Dean asked, carefully looking over to his dad. He was sat on one of the two beds in the room with his back against the wall and his legs stretched against the length of the bed. Sam was laying down, his head placed in his older brothers lap as he absentmindedly watched the cartoons playing on the the small television. 

Sam was only 6 at the time so Dean didn’t feel his brother was being girly at all, not that it would matter if he was.

“He’s too old to laying on you like that.” John replied, furrowing his brows. 

Sam turned his attention away from the television to listen to his father and brother speak. 

“He’s six, dad.” Dean replied, lifting his hand from Sam’s hair where it rested before. 

“And you’re ten. “ John grimaced. “That’s too old for that cuddly bullshit.” He added, the same look of disgust on his face. 

Dean bit his tongue, choosing to not argue with his father as he pushed Sam up into a sitting position to remove his head from his lap. Sam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at Dean. 

John would fuss nearly every time he caught Sam trying to cuddle or lay against his older brother. Sam grew more and more frustrated each time, and soon had somewhat of a resentment against his father. He didn’t understand why it was so wrong for him to want comfort but in his father’s eyes it made him a sissy to be so weak and vulnerable. 

——————————-

By the time Sam was 13, Dean hadn’t allowed him any contact whatsoever, not even to even bump elbows with him at the dinner table for nearly a year. Sam felt isolated and angry and uncomfortable in his own skin. 

Because of John he wasn’t allowed to even sit next to his brother in the car. 

Dean hated to see his brother so upset so often, but he knew he shouldn’t disobey his fathers wishes so he left the whole subject alone. 

Dean spent his time working on cases with John now, or hustling pool in bars, or sleeping with random girls from whatever town they stopped in. He never felt an emotional connection so he could get off and move on at anytime. John was proud of the man Dean had become and Sam hated him. He hated his father for making Dean so tough and disconnected and he hated Dean for following his father’s ploy and being just like him. 

——————————-

Sam lay awake in the motel room alone, staring at the ceiling. It was late, but John was out at the bar after finishing up a hunt and Dean was probably right along side him. Sleep wasn’t easy for the youngest Winchester. He missed having a warm body to lay beside, or a firm hand tangled in his hair. 

As Sam lay reminiscing the past, the minutes slowly ticked by. After a while, He heard a shuffle outside the door and he slipped from his thoughts, reaching for the silver bladed knife on the bedside table. 

The door was pushed open and a sloshed looking Dean stumbled inside. Sam placed the blade back down on the nightstand and clicked on the bedside lamp. Dean’s hair was a mess, his cheeks were rosy and his clothes disheveled. 

“Hiya S-Sammy.” Dean slurred, stumbling and catching himself from falling by grabbing the table that sat in the corner of the room. 

Sam furrowed his brows, glancing at the clock on the nightstand before looking back to his brother. It was 2:15 in the morning and Dean was shit-faced. 

“Where’s dad ?” Sam asked, watching as Dean kicked off his boots and stripped himself of his jacket and shirt. 

“Went back to some curly wurly blonde ladies room for some seggsy time.” Dean giggled, wiggling his hips. 

Sam shook his head, raising a hand to rub his face. Dean was drunk out of his mind and Sam hated when he came home like this because he knew his father didn’t look after him. “You need to lay down.” Sam stated with a sigh. 

Dean unbuttoned his jeans and fell back onto the foot of the bed where Sam was still sitting under the covers. Once he finally managed to wiggle out of them, he crawled up next to his younger brother. 

“YOU need to lay down saaaammmy.” Dean responded, reaching out to boop his younger brothers nose. 

Sam didn’t say anything about him crawling into his bed, even though he knew his father wouldn’t be happy if he saw the two of them sharing the bed. 

John had been making the boys sleep in separate beds while he took the lounge chair or pullout couch depending on the room for the last few years or so. 

Dean hiccuped, wiggling himself beneath the blankets accidentally bumping knees with the younger boy. 

“Don’t throw up in my bed.” Sam huffed, sucking in a shallow breath when Dean’s knees grazed his own. He forgot what it felt like to have someone so close to him and even though his brother was plastered, he wanted to cuddle against him and sleep like he had done for so many years in the past. 

“M’ not gonna throw up.” Dean slurred, hiccuping again. Sam reached over to turn off the beside lamp before laying back down with his head resting on the pillow. “C’mere Sammy.” Dean hummed, reaching out to grab his younger brother and pull him against his chest. 

Sam closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of Dean’s body as the older boy pulled him in. His nose was tucked gently in the crook of Dean’s neck and he could smell his brother’s soft familiar musk with a mix of alcohol blanketing it. Dean hummed contently , nuzzling his nose against the top of his brother’s head. Sam sighed softly, allowing himself to melt into his brother’s embrace. Sam knew this was just the alcohol talking and that things would be back to normal tomorrow, but for now he wanted to enjoy what he could get. Dean eventually stilled and soft snores began to leave the drunken boy’s mouth as he slept, gripping his younger brother tightly against his chest. Sam followed suite, relaxing against him as he allowed himself to doze off contently for the first time in a while. 

The following morning, Sam awoke to an empty bed and muffled voices. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. The voices were coming from right outside the motel room and he could see the fuzzy outline of two male figures through the thin material of the curtain. 

“I come home and you’re in bed with him all cuddled up!” John argued angrily.

“I was shit-faced, dad!” Dean argued back with a grimace. 

“No excuse! I told you I don’t want you babying him! He’s gonna be a sissy! You can’t be cuddling him and holding him.” John growled. 

“I was drunk. I don’t remember even getting in bed with him.” Dean stated, furrowing his brows. He had a killer headache and felt like puking and really wanted this argument to be over. 

“You’re 21 years old Dean. He’s 17. That is disgusting.” John continued, reaching out and gripping Dean’s upper arm. 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Dean answered with a soft sigh. 

“It better not.” John retorted, releasing his grip on his son. “Go get washed up.” He added, stepping toward the door. 

Sam heard the argument and hated that his dad still thought of him as a sissy even though he had proven he could fight right alongside him during hunts. Sam and Dean both had been accompanying their father on hunts for five or six years now yet one slip up had him referring to him as a sissy again. He wanted nothing more than to punch his dad square in the nose, but he knew Dean would be even more upset with him if he had done so. 

Dean came through the motel door first and Sam could tell the boy was hungover just by his disheveled appearance and lazily thrown on pajamas. “Shouldn’t have let me get in bed with you.” Dean muttered, stopping to grab some clean clothes from his duffle bag. Sam frowned, glancing up to see his father join the two of them in the room. 

Dean made his way to the bathroom locking the door behind him and turning on the water before undressing and getting into the shower to wash away the night before. 

“That was unacceptable.” John broke the silence, glaring toward his youngest son. “You can’t be babied anymore Sam.” He spoke sternly, watching Sam shift uncomfortably beneath his gaze. 

“I wasn’t being babied. He was drunk and climbed into bed to sleep.” Sam answered, his voice wavering slightly. 

“No excuses, Samuel. It was unacceptable and I don’t want to see it again. End of story.” John answered, earning a frustrated groan from Sam. 

That would be the last time Dean touched him in a long time. 

————————————-  
Sam ended up leaving for college and John wasn’t very happy about it. He wanted Sam to stay in the life but Sam wanted nothing more than to get out and never look back. Sure he missed Dean, but his brother hadn’t been the same for a while now. 

Dean and John continued to hunt and every so often John would reach out to Sam to check on him. Usually Sam would ignore him and pretend as if the other two Winchesters didn’t exist. 

Sam was doing well in school and had a few friends and even settled down with a lovely girl named Jessica in their own apartment. She occasionally cuddled with Sam and they did sleep next to each other at night, but she was no where near as hands-on as Sam preferred. Despite that, everything was going smoothly until Dean showed at in his apartment one night claiming their father had gone missing. 

Sam looked different now, his once slender thin frame was replaced with toned muscle and he had shot up to a whopping 6’4. He wasn’t a squirrelly little boy anymore and Dean was a bit astonished by the person who stood in front of him now. Dean knew he would look different than he had last seen him at 18 years old, but wasn’t expecting this. 

Sam thought Dean had changed a good bit too. The older boy had grown a few inches, and filled out with broad shoulders and distinguished muscles. 

“Wow Sammy.” Dean spoke, eying the length of his body. “You’re all grown up.” He added. 

“Can say the same about you.” Sam responded, reaching out to pat Dean’s shoulder. Dean cringed slightly, shying away from his brothers hand. 

Sam chewed on his lower lip, dropping his hand back to his side. He had forgotten that Dean hated touch, more so because of their father. “Sorry.” Sam muttered under his breath, before clearing his throat. 

Dean nodded softly, wiping his sweaty hands against his jeans. He felt slightly nervous but he wasn’t sure why. 

Sam invited the older boy into his apartment, and they discussed their father and briefly caught up as they sat on the couch. Sam introduced Jess and told Dean a little about school and his life there while Dean was mentally working up the courage to ask Sam to join him on the search for their father. 

He watched as Jess sat on the arm of the couch nearest Sam as the two boys talked and allowed her fingers to tangle in his brother’s hair. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned against her hand as he gently combed her fingers through his locks. Dean imagined Sam as a little golden retriever, happy to do anything to receive some scratches and pets. He couldn’t help but chuckle fondly at the thought. He was intrigued by how easily the boy melted under his girlfriend’s touch. He did remember how much Sam craved physical affection as a child, and unfortunately remembered how harsh his father was on them both about the situation. 

After a while Dean was able to ask Sam to join him, and reluctantly, Sam agreed. 

After being on the road for a few days blindly following John’s trail, Sam ended up going back home only to be met with the death of his beloved girlfriend in the same way his mother had been killed many years before. Being quite torn up about it, Sam decided to return to Dean and continue the search for John. Dean ended up convincing Sam to stay instead of returning to the life he made for himself at Stanford, the death of Jessica only making it easier to leave behind.  
———————————  
Since Jessica’s death Sam had been quiet and irritable. It had been nearly a month now and he still hadn’t said much to Dean. The boys were on a hunt they had picked up during the search for John and had just arrived back to the motel room after slaying a small nest of Vamps. 

“Sammy you can’t ignore me forever.” Dean called out from the bathroom as he scrubbed the blood from his hands. 

Sam sighed, sitting himself on the edge of one of the beds in the room. Dean exited the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel. “I know you’re still hurting, man but you can’t let it get to you.” Dean mentioned, taking a seat next to his brother. 

Sam picked at a loose thread on the thigh of his jeans, avoiding eye contact with his brother. “C’mon Sammy.” Dean urged, reaching out to pat Sam’s thigh. Sam tensed beneath his hand, swallowing audibly. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, noting the reaction he earned from the younger boy. Sam was touch starved at this point. All the years of avoidance growing up and then the last month of grieving had him aching for some comfort. Dean gave his thigh a soft squeeze before moving his hand away and watching the boy’s face for a reaction. Sam frowned slightly before placing his hand on his own thigh where Dean’s had rested seconds before. 

Sam then excused himself to go wash up and change into fresh clothes before rejoining Dean in the room. Dean had made his way to the top of the bed, and leaned back against the pillows in a sitting position with his legs stretched out against the soft comforter. When Sam re-emerged from the bathroom, Dean patted the bed next to him. 

“Wanna watch a movie to get your mind off things ?” Dean offered, watching as Sam hesitantly climbed up next to him careful not to touch the older boy. 

Dean leaned ever so slightly, allowing his shoulder to brush against Sam’s curious to see his reaction. Sam’s eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds before he opened them once more and settled back in his spot with his back flush against the pillows. Dean smiled softly, settling back so that his shoulder rested flush against Sam’s. He knew his little brother was hurting and that even the slightest bit of touch had him relaxing a bit more each time.  
———————————-  
Dean had been sneaking little touches in for the boy for the past few days, intrigued by the way Sam reacted. Sam liked what little affection he was receiving but found it as a bit of a tease because Dean wouldn’t ever actually give in and the touches never lasted for very long. 

Sam was quite irritable today, snapping very easily and making snarky remarks as Dean spoke to him. Dean was growing slightly annoyed but understood the boy was still working through his grief so he tried to be a bit more tolerant. 

Once the boys checked into their new motel room for the next few days and took turns washing up for the night, dean switched on he tv and settled back against the pillows of his bed. Sam dressed himself in sweats and a t-shirt before emerging from the bathroom after he had showered. He was still in a bad mood and just wanted to lay down and ignore everything. “Movie ?” Dean asked, glancing up as Sam made his way toward his own bed. Sam shrugged, turning to stop in front of Dean’s bed. Dean thought for a second before patting the empty spot next to him. “You can come up here with me.” He offered and Sam nodded slowly. 

Sam knew this would probably end with him more frustrated than he already was because Dean would barely offer him any physical affection, but he’d take what he could get at the moment. 

Sam climbed into bed next to his brother, smiling slightly when Dean pulled back the covers and allowed him to get under then with him. Dean shifted a bit closer so the side of his thigh was resting against his brother’s and Sam sighed softly. Dean glanced over at him before slowly sneaking a hand up behind the younger boy on the pillows and resting it on the back of his head. Sam’s body tensed as Dean reached for him, but he found himself leaning back against his brothers palm. Dean spread his fingers running this up the base of Sam’s head allowing them to tangle in his hair. Sam shivered slightly, allowing his eyes to close. 

Dean realized his brother was desperate for touch and couldn’t help but find himself intrigued by the reactions he earned from the younger boy. Curious to see what Sam would do, Dean raked his fingers through the chestnut locks and gave a slight tug at the back of his head. A low whine emitted from Sam’s throat and his cheeks flushed pink. The noise was involuntary, it just felt so good to have the contact and Sam’s body was confused because it had been so long. Dean chuckled, leaning forward to look at Sam’s face. “Feel good, Sammy ?” Dean teased causing Sam’s face to flush darker. 

“It’s okay.” Dean cooed, dragging his fingers through his hair. Sam leaned into his hand, lips falling partially open. Dean had turned his attention from the movie, focusing just on his baby brother as he played in his hair. Dean started to scratch his nails against Sam’s scalp and Sam was practically drooling that point. It felt so good and Sam could feel his whole body relaxing against his brothers side. Dean shifted them so that Sam was laying more on his side now curled against Dean’s body as he played in his hair. He slid his free hand to Sam’s back, gently rubbing circles against the material of his shirt. Sam hummed contently, melting beneath his brother’s fingers. Dean was caught up in the way his brother seemed to be putty in his hands and let his hand slip beneath the fabric of the younger boys shirt. Goosebumps scattered his skin beneath Dean’s strong hand and he left a soft sigh slip past his lips. Dean continued to hold the boy close, one hand in his hair, the other rubbing circles on his back up until he heard soft snores leaving Sam’s lips. Dean smiled softly, tucking his nose down against the top of Sam’s head as he began to doze off too. Dean honestly missed being close with his brother like this, even if he didn’t care for touch too much. 

When Dean awoke the next morning, Sam was still tucked tightly against his chest with his hands fisting the materials of Dean’s shirt. He gently undid Sam’s hands and removed himself from the bed earning a gentle grunt from Sam as he cuddled against the warm spot Dean’s body once filled. Dean dressed himself and left the room to get them breakfast. 

By the time Dean made it back, Sam was up and had made the bed and gotten dressed. He was sitting at the small table when Dean came in with food. “Brought breakfast.” Dean announced, setting the bag on the table and joining him. 

Sam thanked him quietly and unpacked the bag, allowing both of them to begin eating. “About last night...” Dean stated breaking the silence after a few minutes. 

Sam bounced his leg nervously under the table. “We can’t do that anymore.” Dean stated softly and Sam swallowed audibly. 

“Why not ? “ Sam asked, his voice cracking halfway through. Dean winced at the way his brother’s voice wavered. “You know dad doesn’t like us touching like that... much less sleeping in the same bed. We’re adults, Sammy. You can’t be so codependent.” Dean answered. 

Sam chewed on his lower lip, keeping his gaze on the table as tears welled up in his eyes. It was stupid to cry, especially in front of dean, but he just desperately needed this affection to keep himself sane. “Dad isn’t here.” Sam managed out, clearing his throat. 

“Sammy, are you crying?” Dean asked furrowing his brows. Sam stayed silent, so Dean reached out tilting his brothers head up with his fingers under his chin. A gentle tear slid down Sam’s cheek as he made eye contact with Dean. 

“C’mon Sam, don’t do this.” Dean frowned using his thumb to swipe the tear away. He knew usually he’d give his brother shit for the chick flick moment but he knew Sam was really having a tough time right now. Sam swallowed harshly, a few more tears cascading down his cheeks. 

Dean sighed, dragging his brother to the closest bed and pulling him down on top of him. He shifted them both until Sam’s head was in the crook of his neck and Sam’s leg was planted between his own allowing him to tangle them together. Sam’s body went limp against Dean’s as soft sobs racked through him. “It’s okay, Sammy. You’re okay.” Dean cooed, rubbing the younger boy’s back. 

Sam eventually managed to calm down, only sniffling now as Dean held him. “good boy.” Dean whispered against his head, and Sam froze. Dean noticed he tensed and he pulled back slightly to look down at him. Those words made Sam’s body feel hot and he was confused and embarrassed at the same time. “You okay? “ Dean asked softly, wiping a stray tear from his brother’s cheek. 

Sam nodded sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. “Why won’t you look at me then ?” Dean asked with a frown, tilting Sam’s head up by his chin. 

“I-I uh .. I don’t know .” Sam stammered out, his cheeks flushing pink. He didn’t know why those words got to him the way they did. He also wasn’t sure why his body was betraying him. This was his brother, those words shouldn’t make him feel like this. 

“Just tell me.” Dean insisted, caressing the younger Winchester’s cheek. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Dean’s palm with an involuntary sigh. “Good boy.” Dean praised as he watched his brother relax beneath his hand once more. Sam bit back a moan at his brother’s words, swallowing audibly. It then clicked into place in Dean’s brain. 

“You like when I call you a good boy, Sammy ?” Dean asked, a slight smirk appearing on his lips when Sam trembled. He knew this was probably too far, but Sam was enjoying it so much and he couldn’t help but be intrigued. 

Dean tangled his fingers in the boy’s hair once more, scratching at his scalp. Sam let out a soft groan, shifting slightly against Dean. Dean tried to readjust the two of them, accidentally causing his thigh to press up against his brother’s groin. Sam wasn’t able to hide the low moan that escaped his throat and that’s when Dean realized Sam’s dick was rock hard against his thigh. Apparently Sam *really* liked it when he was praised. 

Panicked as he realized that he was hard and that his brother now knew, Sam tried to squeak out an apology. “I-uh.. I’m sorry.. Please don’t be mad De-“ he was cut short by Dean pressing his thigh up once more, on purpose this time. 

“Dean” Sam moaned, gripping his brother’s t-shirt. 

“Good boy Sammy.” Dean praised, slipping his hands up the back of Sam’s shirt watching intently as Sam’s eyes closed and he trembled beneath his hands. 

Sam was confused and incredibly turned on and he didn’t know how to behave in that moment. His body ached to be touched and dean was doing just that and maybe it all got to his head because now he was hard and ready to beg his brother for more. 

Dean flipped them over so now Sam was laying beneath him, and Dean placed a hand on either side of the younger boy’s head. “Tell me what you want, Sammy.” Dean hummed, leaning down to playfully nip at his ear lobe. 

Sam shuddered, tilting his head to allow more access to his ears and neck. “Use your words.” Dean spoke, his voice low and rough. Sam had never heard his brother sound like that before and it was messing with his head. 

“I-I uh.. y-you . W’nt you .” Sam stammered out, trying to press his hips up against Dean’s thigh that firmly planted between his legs. Dean chuckled darkly as he leaned back on his feet to shift so that his knees were folded under Sam’s legs allowing Sam’s groin to rest against his own. Sam gasped as Dean’s now hard cock pressed against his own. 

Dean leaned down, tugging his brothers shirt off before doing the same to himself. Sam eyed him hungrily, reaching up to touch his chest. “No touching.” Dean corrected, gripping his hands and pinning them to either side of his head. 

Sam left out a frustrated groan, squirming slightly beneath him. “Please touch me, dean.” Sam begged, biting his lower lip as he felt Dean’s cock lurch against him. 

“Always want me to touch you huh ?” Dean asked teasingly, switching his hold of the boy’s hands over his head to one of his own freeing up the other. “How do you want me to touch you , Sammy ?” Dean asked, trailing his fingers down the length of his extended arm, through his armpit and all the way down his torso to the waist band of his Jeans. Sam squirmed beneath his fingertips, eyes fluttering closed. “I can.... tickle you!” Dean teased, playfully running his fingers over the boy’s ribs. Sam giggled, wiggling wildly beneath his older brother. “N-no.. not that “ Sam managed out. 

“How about...” Dean trailed off leaning down to press hot open mouthed kisses from his jaw to his belly button . “Y-yes.. please .” Sam moaned, arching into the soft kisses littered down his torso. 

Dean pulled back earning a huff from the boy beneath him. He moved back up to his earlier position and rolled his hips down against Sam’s. Sam grabbed either side of his face pulling him down to lock lips. Dean continued to rut down against him as they kissed, earning soft moans and labored breaths from his little brother. 

After a few minutes of kissing and grinding, Sam started getting clamy and his breath was intensifying. He was barely able to reciprocate the kisses anymore and was on the brink of going over the edge. “D-dean..m’ gonna-a ...” he moaned, tilting his head back as he came in his jeans. Dean watched with a smirk as his little brother came undone beneath him. Sam’s hips jerked a few times and he groaned, roughly gripping Dean’s shoulders as he rode through his orgasm. After he had finished, Dean climbed off him pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple. Sam lay still trying to catch his breath, an obvious wet patch on the front of his jeans. 

Once he caught his breath, he glanced over to look at his brother. Dean was still hard in his Jeans, and was slightly sweaty from what had just taken place. “Want me to help you finish ?” Sam asked softly, pushing his hair from his own face. 

“No.. I’m okay.” Dean answered gripping himself through his jeans before moving his hand away. “I don’t mind...” Sam responded, sitting up on the bed. 

“Maybe another time.” Dean answered, before standing up to head toward the bathroom. 

Sam frowned slightly. Getting dean to agree to be touched would be some work, but he definitely didn’t want to give up. Sam knew it would take time though so he decided to let Dean have his space. 

Dean got himself off in the shower before he washed and Sam was a little disappointed he couldn’t at least watch. 

After finishing up, and getting dressed Dean rejoined the younger boy in the room. Sam had cleaned himself up with wet wipes and changed his clothes already. Dean walked past the boy and gently placed a hand on his lower back as he did so. 

He could live with the physical affection for Sam if that’s what made him happy.

Sam planned to try and get Dean to eventually give in and let him get him off, and he also hoped today wouldn’t be the last time anything like that happened.


End file.
